This invention relates to wall mounted fold down bunks primarily for use in campers and recreational vehicles. For such use it is desirable to provide a bunk which can be readily converted into a seating unit by using the upper bunk bed portion as the back rest when the unit is in the seating mode.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wall mounted bunk bed suitable for conversion into a seating unit by utilizing the upper bunk portion as the back rest.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a combination bunk bed seating arrangement in which the upper bunk bed portion provides a full width sleeping surface when the unit is in its bunk bed mode but which can be installed so as to occupy vertical wall space of less than a full width sleeping unit.